A Cura (The Cure)
by Alice Mcguire
Summary: Elisabeth se dedica em desenvolver uma cura, capaz de retardar a manifestação do vírus responsável por tentar extinguir sua espécie, em paralelo a missão de resgatar pessoas perdidas e conduzi-las em segurança até Alexandria, em parceria de seu melhor amigo Allan e seu irmão Aaron,em uma das missões, o trio depara-se com o grupo liderado por Rick Grimes e os convencem a segui-los.
1. Prólogo

Eu cresci cultuando filmes de terror, nos quais mortos vivos se colocavam no papel de nossos antagonistas e em um estalar de dedos, esses conseguiam implantar um pandemônio soturno, nos deixando de mãos atadas em um primeiro momento de desesperança.

A origem desses seres, nem sempre seguiam uma mesma lógica de subsistência. Por vezes, a presença desses vinha à tona após uma seita maldita de final discrepante ao esperado, e em outros casos, era a ciência empregada com leviandade que se tornava grande aliada à emersão de caos entre a população, seja por causa de experiências genéticas dissimuladas e equivocadas, ou emissão de radiação desenfreada. Até mesmo, havia longas em que esses seres sedentos por carne humana, se voltavam contra nós sem motivo definido, apenas voltavam à "vida", porque era chegada a hora e ponto.

Nós nunca perdemos tempo imaginando que essa ficção pudesse se voltar contra nós. O famoso apocalipse zumbi nunca foi levado a sério, mas agora, e ao contrário do final dos filmes de terror, a nossa nova rotina estava longe de obter um final, no qual nos colocaríamos no papel de vencedores.

Há pelo menos dois anos, uma epidemia insondável alastrou-se por todo o nosso território, nos deixando desamparados contra os mesmos personagens, que um dia nos trouxeram tanto entretenimento. Fomos todos obrigados a sair de nossas zonas de conforto, e estávamos experimentando na pele a lei da sobrevivência, tão comedida a nós com o passar dos séculos.

Estávamos cercados por um caos que aparentemente nunca cessaria, mas apesar de tudo isso, a resiliência que nos movia a continuar resistindo, ainda era capaz de nos fazer crer que ainda havia esperança, e que ainda havia sobrevivência.


	2. Desordem

O meu primeiro contato direto com um infectado, fora em um de meus plantões no hospital em que trabalhava. Assim que coloquei meus pés na entrada da enfermaria, minha melhor amiga Amy veio ao meu encontro, e contou que uma epidemia desconhecida tinha se alastrado em nossa cidade de repente, e que inúmeras pessoas chegavam ao hospital de minuto em minuto, possuindo os mesmos sintomas de mal-estar.

Naquele mesmo momento, cheguei à conclusão de que se tratava de uma intoxicação alimentar generalizada, causada por algum alimento contaminado vendido em grande escala, ou que poderia ter ocorrido algum acidente na represa da cidade, e o acúmulo de compostos que integravam a barragem havia se conglomerado à água, gerando uma rejeição pelo organismo de daquelas pessoas.

Nada que um bom tratamento de desintoxicação para ajudá-las a se recuperarem.

"-Sei lá, eu acho que estamos lidando com algo bem pior – Amy fez uma pausa - lembra do vídeo que eu te mostrei, daquele homem desnorteado tentando morder um outro cara?" Perguntou ela preocupada.

"-Ah Amy, aquele vídeo era fake, deveria fazer parte do marketing de algum filme de terror." Eu respondi.

"-Aposto que você vai mudar de ideia, assim que ver um deles." Disse ela.

"-Mas eles estão se comportando histericamente?" Perguntei a ela.

"-Ainda não, mas é como se a qualquer momento eles pudessem surtar de vez." Respondeu com pesar em sua voz, e aquilo me fez perceber o quanto ela estava preocupada com o quadro dos pacientes, até parecia que estava com medo deles.

"-Relaxa colega, se eles começarem a atacar, eu mostro meus golpes de kung fu e te salvo – ela riu timidamente - vamos, parece que temos muito trabalho pela frente." Eu disse e iniciamos o trajeto até o andar, no qual aqueles enfermos haviam sido isolados.

No momento em que chegamos ao andar, era clara a percepção do quanto todos pareciam estar inquietos, e suas feições de alerta me fizeram perceber, que o problema era muito mais grave do que eu havia suspeitado.

"-Vamos, os meus dois pacientes estão no quarto treze." Disse ela andando na minha frente com pressa, e antes que eu pudesse alcançá-la, uma pessoa puxou meu braço, era o meu noivo Derek.

"-Nós temos que sair daqui." Disse ele apreensivo, tentando me carregar para longe.

"-Sair? Por quê?" Perguntei, fazendo- o cessar o caminhar.

Em um curto espaço de tempo, ele me explicou que vários pacientes estavam apresentando um comportamento fora de qualquer padrão, em meio a todas as patologias já conhecidas, e que o único diagnóstico que se encaixava em partes à conduta desses pacientes, era a raiva, pois o infectado apresentava sinais de transformação de caráter, inquietude e agressividade contra os médicos que estavam o vigiando.

A ferocidade era tanta, que alguns pacientes precisaram ser amarrados à cama.

"-Nós somos profissionais, não podemos deixar nossos postos assim – me afastei um pouco dele e fui ao sentido do quarto treze – agora eu preciso ajudar a Amy com alguns pacientes." Eu disse me virando, retomando o sentido do quarto treze.

"-Não se trata de sermos profissionais ou não, nós estamos correndo perigo ficando aqui com esses pacientes." Ele disse me acompanhando.

"-Se você quiser ir, fique à vontade." Eu disse já à porta do quarto.

No momento em que entrei no cômodo, o paciente de Amy se lançou contra ela e de modo animalesco mordeu a sua jugular, sendo capaz de estilhaçar parte lateral de seu pescoço. Sem ter tempo para analisar o que realmente estava acontecendo, apanhei o suporte de soro e o esmurrei até que a soltasse.

Em seguida, a deitei no chão e com toda a minha força tentei estancar o sangue em seu pescoço, mas tal ato fora apresentado em vão, já que a sua carótida havia sido lesada por completo, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para salvá-la, e aquela comoção fez com que eu me sentisse uma completa inútil.

O choque daquela fatalidade não me permitiu entender como aquele paciente havia atacado Amy daquela maneira, e que a poucos metros de mim, tentaria me atacar também. Eu estava paralisada apenas acompanhando os últimos suspiros de minha amiga, os últimos batimentos de seu coração, e o fechar de suas pálpebras para que descansasse em paz.

Eu estava perdendo minha melhor amiga, e não podia fazer nada para retardar aquele ultimato.

Eu teria tido o mesmo destino, se Derek não tivesse impedido aquele paciente de chegar até mim, e me puxado para longe daquele quarto, depois que o alarme do hospital ecoou por todos os corredores.

Por todos os lados e por todos os andares, havia pessoas se comportando daquela maneira bestial, e a percepção de que estávamos absortos a uma epidemia fulminante, não demorou a ser percebida, o afamado final dos tempos havia chegado. Fora exatamente essa revelação, a responsável por me ajudar a sair do choque emocional, no qual eu tinha me colocado com a partida súbita de Amy, e apesar de ter a certeza de que a sua morte me assombraria por toda a minha vida, eu precisava dispensar o papel de vítima e encarar o papel de sobrevivente de imediato, pois tempo era tudo o que não tínhamos.

Nas ruas já havia sinal de grande tumulto, tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, tudo estava mudando muito rápido. Assim que chegamos ao meu apartamento, fui de encontro ao quarto de meu amigo Allan e em poucas palavras expliquei o que estava acontecendo. Ele ficou atônito com o que eu havia contado, pensou até que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto minha, mas assim que pedi para que ele olhasse a rua pela janela de seu quarto, a baderna causada por aquelas pessoas desesperadas, o fez acreditar em mim.

Ligeiramente pegamos todos os suprimentos e armas de defesa, que estavam ao nosso alcance e saímos do apartamento em disparada, precisávamos sair daquela cidade o quanto antes, mas chegar à estrada rumo ao interior não seria fácil, pois além de não podermos usar um veículo, por causa do tráfego bloqueado, muitas pessoas estavam entrando em pânico.

De forma simplista tentamos orientar algumas dessas a saírem da cidade o mais rápido que pudessem, mas parecia que a epifania tinha as ensurdecido. Era frustrante não poder ajudar aquelas pessoas como cidadã e médica, ainda mais sabendo da rapidez que aquela epidemia se alastrava, em questão de minutos toda a cidade se colocaria em uma desordem, sem volta.

Eu não conseguiria determinar com exatidão, o momento de estopim daquela pandemia que nos derrubaria por completo, ou de como aquela virose tinha por característica, uma manifestação de modo tão ligeiro e feroz, na verdade, a única linha de pensamento que eu conseguia ter naquele início de guerra biológica, era o de recordar as táticas de sobrevivência, que o meu pai havia me ensinado quando mais nova.

Optamos por nos abrigar na fazenda dos pais de Derek, que ficava a três dias de caminhada. Durante o deslocamento de todo o percurso, muitos infectados apareceram para nos atacar, mas por sorte conseguimos escapar dos primeiros que cruzaram o nosso caminho, sem que precisássemos usar de força física contra qualquer um deles, contudo era inevitável que em algum momento, seria necessário atacá-los para que pudéssemos nos proteger.

Na verdade, a primeira vez em que tivemos de golpeá-los fora a poucos metros da casa de meus sogros, quando um grupo de quatro infectados surgira por entre as árvores, nos mantendo em um cerco sem saída, e nos impossibilitando de usar a estratégia de fuga. Nós três pegamos os revólveres que havíamos deixado em um dos bolsos externos de nossas mochilas, apontamos para suas cabeças, contamos até três e atiramos.

Nenhum de nós tinha a consciência de que bastava acertá-los na cabeça, para que perdessem todos os movimentos de seus corpos, na verdade, o atirar em suas cabeças configurava-se para nós como uma forma de condolência, já que aquele disparo não os deixaria atacar novas pessoas.

Para aquele último infectado que permaneceu em pé, eu pedi para que Derek e Allan o segurassem no chão, para que eu pudesse examiná-lo brevemente. Era óbvia a premissa de que ele estava fora de si, mas eu queria provar que a razão não era a única coisa que havia perdido, eu queria provar em constatações que estavam mortos de fato, e foi exatamente isso o que eu obtive.

Seus olhos não possuíam reflexo algum, ele não respirava mais e nenhuma pulsação poderia ser percebida em seu corpo. Decorrente aqueles fatores, o primeiro questionamento que veio em minha mente ao confirmar o estado daquele corpo, foi o de como continuavam se locomovendo, e o mais intrigante, como é que conseguiam acumular tanta força para atacar e dilacerar pessoas com tanta facilidade, como eu havia presenciado no hospital?

"-Quer que eu acabe com ele?" Perguntou Derek.

"-Eu faço isso." Respondi mirando e acertando o infectado.

"-Eles já estão mortos, não é?" Perguntou Allan.

"-Sim, não precisa se sentir culpado por atirar neles." Respondi.

"-Ai amiga, mesmo assim é difícil não sentir culpa..." Allan dizia antes de eu o interromper.

"-Você só tem duas escolhas, ou você os ataca, ou são eles que vão acabar te atacando, e eu tenho certeza de que deve ser muito doloroso morrer sendo comido vivo." Eu disse seriamente.

"-Não precisa ser grossa assim, precisa?" Perguntou Derek, me repreendendo.

"-A última coisa que esses infectados precisam é que percamos nosso tempo sentindo dó deles – eu fiz uma pausa – vamos, temos que chegar logo à fazenda." Eu disse, me colocando de costas para eles, que me acompanharam de imediato.

Assim que completamos o percurso, percebemos que por lá a praga já havia chegado, os meus sogros já tinham sido infectados, mas como nenhum de nós teve coragem de matá-los, Derek decidiu prendê-los no seleiro da fazenda, com muito mais pesar e sentimento de culpa, que demonstrava para nós.

Decorrente àquela fatalidade, eu e Allan tentamos falar com nossas famílias, ele com sua mãe e padrasto e eu com meu irmão mais velho e meu pai, mas para o nosso infortúnio, não havia sinal no telefone fixo da casa e em nenhum de nossos celulares, estávamos totalmente isolados do mundo exterior.

Aquela sensação de impotência só aumentou com o passar dos dias, chegava a ser sufocante permanecer naquele ostracismo obrigatório, sem reagir ao que estava acontecendo, e sem saber se nossos entes estavam em segurança. Ao todo permanecemos na fazenda por cerca de cinco meses, até que um grupo invadiu a casa em discurso de ameaça e tivemos que fugir escondidos, antes que nos atacassem.

Depois da invasão, vagamos pela floresta por meses, em busca de mantimentos e um pouco de descanso em todas as casas abandonadas que encontrávamos. Na verdade, descansar não seria uma palavra apropriada para o que estávamos vivendo, era impossível repousar com tudo o que estava acontecendo, a cada cochilada um pesadelo se desenvolvia dentro e fora de nossas realidades.

Na última casa em que nos acomodamos, achamos um mapa do estado e assim que visualizei o nome Alexandria, imediatamente me lembrei de meu irmão Aaron, e de como a sua cidade era isolada de tudo e de todos. O lugar era perfeito para o refugio das pessoas que haviam sobrevivido, pois além de ter uma boa extensão de terras, os muros que acolhiam as moradas nos manteriam seguros do ataque de infectados.

"-Mas e se a cidade tiver sido tomada por aquelas coisas?" Perguntou Allan.

"-Só vamos descobrir quando chegarmos lá." Respondeu Derek.

"-Nós temos que tentar – eu apontei para o mapa aberto sob a mesa – estamos há pelo menos vinte quilômetros de lá, o caminho não é complicado, o problema é que terão muitos infectados até chegarmos até lá." Eu disse.

"-Isso não é um problema, é só acabarmos com eles, porque nós não deitamos para as dificuldades." Disse Allan seriamente.

"-E quando nós vamos?" Perguntou Derek.

"-Assim que amanhecer." Eu respondi.

"-Então está combinado, vamos esperar algumas horas e ..." Dizia Allan, antes de percebermos o barulho do escapamento de inúmeras motos, que se aproximando da casa que estávamos.

A nossa primeira reação foi a de tentar fugir pelos fundos do imóvel, como havíamos feito na invasão da fazenda dos pais de Derek, mas ao constatarmos que eles estavam nos encurralando, o plano se fez inútil.

"-Ei, saiam daí de dentro, antes que nós mesmos façamos isso." Gritou uma voz masculina, em tom de ameaça.

Nós três nos entre olhamos assustados, não sabíamos o que fazer. Se ficássemos lá dentro, eles nos buscariam a força, e se saíssemos poderiam nos acatar de imediato, estávamos sem rumo.

"-Perdoem meu amigo, ele não está muito bem hoje – gritou um outro homem – por favor, vocês podem sair da casa?" Perguntou ele.

"-Deve ser alguma armadilha, nós não podemos sair." Disse Allan.

"-Se não sairmos, eles vão vir nos buscar." Disse Derek.

"-Allan, você vai ficar aqui com o mapa para Alexandria, seus mantimentos e armas, eu e Derek vamos até lá distrai-los, e quando o fundo da casa tiver livre, você foge." Eu disse sucintamente.

"-Eu não posso deixá-los, eles vão acabar fazendo mal para vocês dois." Ele disse nervoso.

"-Nós somos médicos, somos úteis para qualquer grupo - eu dei um abraço apertado em Allan – agora segue o que eu te disse, a gente se encontra em Alexandria." Eu disse já me afastando dele com Derek.

Assim que abrimos a porta da frente, o líder do grupo desceu de seu moto e pediu que os demais abaixassem as suas armas, além de assoviar para que os integrantes que rondavam a casa se juntassem ali com eles.

"-Por que vocês demoraram para sair?" Perguntou, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

"-Nós estávamos dormindo, e demoramos para perceber o que estava acontecendo." Derek respondeu.

"-Se foi isso, tudo bem – ele fez um pausa – agora eu preciso que vocês nos deem tudo o que vocês têm, suas mochilas, suas armas e tudo o que estiver dentro da casa." Ele disse, em permanência aquele sorriso amarelo amedrontador.

"-E por que devemos fazer isso?" Peitei ele.

"-Porque nada disso que você possuem pertence a vocês." Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"-Se não nos pertence, pertence a quem?" Perguntei confusa.

"-Tudo o que ERA de vocês – colocou o verbo no pretérito em evidência –agora pertence a Negan." Respondeu o líder rapidamente.


	3. Aceitação

O nome Negan perduraria dentre minhas piores aflições, mesmo que meu orgulho polido nunca me permitisse expressar isso a ele, ou a qualquer integrante daquela sociedade autoritária nomeada de "Os Salvadores", título esse que mantinha uma antítese absurda às funções que exerciam, pois suas responsabilidades substanciais detinham saquear a todos que entravam em seus caminhos, e ameaçar de inserir o caos às comunidades das quais detinham conhecimento, se essas não dessem a eles metade dos mantimentos e colheita, que mantinham com tanta dificuldade.

Eu e Derek nunca fomos obrigados a buscar e extorquir qualquer sobrevivente que era encontrado, a promessa de nos manter em segurança e alimentados, nos dava a obrigação de dar auxílio e cuidado aos membros da equipe e conscientização de medicina preventiva, a fim de impedir que eles ficassem doentes, com o que poderiam evitar. Posteriormente, fomos encarregados de criar uma cura que os deixassem imunes, ganhamos um laboratório com tudo o que precisávamos, e graças a todos aqueles equipamentos, pudemos observar algumas particularidades do que constatamos ser um vírus.

Claro, não conseguimos desvendar todas as características biológicas e comportamentais do parasita, se fora criado em laboratório ou se tratava de uma mutação de algum vírus já conhecido, mas conseguimos supor, por exemplo, que fundamentalmente afetava em extremo o córtex cerebral do infectado, o que explicava a perda de memória, consciência, linguagem e percepção da pessoa já no começo de toda a transformação, antes de todas as funções do sistema circulatório cessassem por completo.

Sendo o córtex cerebral a camada mais externa do cérebro, após o óbito os parasitas se dispersam por toda a região encefálica, dando ênfase ao acúmulo no lobo frontal que é encarregado de coordenar as atividades motoras do corpo, o que mantem os infectados em circulação, mesmo não tendo mais vida e agilidade em seus movimentos.

Outra característica identificada, fora o fato de o vírus estar acumulado a membros superiores do hospedeiro, o que explica o motivo de não terem tanta presteza em suas pernas, se comparado à força absurda em suas mandíbulas e braços, nessa constatação criamos a teoria de que esse parasita, de alguma forma, consegue criar moléculas de ATP (energia– adenosina trifosfato)em absurda quantidade a esses membros, pois os infectados conseguem estraçalhar pessoas, como se fossem fantoches sem vida.

Nessa linha de raciocínio, nos atemos ao propulsor de maior eficiência à formação dessa energia, a respiração aeróbica e transformação da molécula de glicose (C6H12O6), o que esclarece a necessidade dos infectados em buscar sempre uma nova presa, por busca de mais glicose. O que ainda ficara em anonimato para nós, era o porquê de uma mordida ser capaz de transformar a vítima em um deles, e como é que o comportamento desse parasita se apresentava tão engenhoso e racional, parecia até que esse vírus pensava como um de nós.

Mas apesar de termos desvendado todas essas particularidades, o nosso líder Negan nos cobrava a cura, e a cada abordagem as ameaças só se intensificavam.

"-Lizzie, Negan nos espera para conversarmos." Disse Derek ao entrar em nosso laboratório.

"-Já te adiantaram o assunto?" Perguntei, me aproximando dele.

"-Não." Respondeu ligeiramente.

"-Aposto que é mais uma daquelas ameaças, de que precisamos encontrar logo uma cura, e que deveríamos ser mais incisivos e usar animais como cobaias, sendo que utilização deles é um retrocesso para a descoberta de qualquer vacina, mas claro - ri em desabafo - ele sabe muito mais de medicina do que a gente." Eu disse seriamente.

"-Por favor, não complique as coisas." Pediu Derek.

"-Eu não estou complicando Derek, eu só não serei responsável pela carnificina de nenhuma espécie animal, nós estamos progredindo com o desenvolvimento da cultura de células humanas – fiz uma pausa - daqui a pouco é capaz de ele dar a ideia de usarmos as pessoas, como cobaias." Eu coloquei em pauta e Derek não me respondeu, apesar exibiu uma feição de cansaço.

"-Vamos." Disse ele já se virando.

Caminhamos até a sala de Negan sem que nenhuma conversa fosse criada, aquela indiferença entre nós tinha se tornado frequente nas últimas semanas, toda aquela cobrança havia criado uma parede que estava nos separando aos poucos, eu não aceitava dar ao chefão uma resposta por meios que corrompessem minha integridade, e Derek ao contrário de mim, só queria agradar Negan, não se importando com o modo, em que faria isso.

"-Entrem, meu doutores preferidos." Disse ele, com um sorriso sombrio no rosto.

"-Em que podemos ajudar?" Perguntou Derek.

"-Bem, na verdade sou eu quem vai ajudar vocês – fez uma pausa – eu estava pensando a respeito da cura, e de como vocês dois deduziram tantas coisas a respeito desse vírus, e isso é muito bom, claro – fez outra pausa – mas como das últimas vezes, tenho que dizer que precisamos logo de uma resposta, então eu já recrutei alguns membros para auxiliá-los com o estudo." Disse ele com aquele sorriso sombrio, ainda esculpido em seu rosto.

"-Em que ponto você quer chegar?" Perguntei com os braços cruzados.

"-Quero chegar ao óbvio, de que precisaremos usar cobaias humanas para testar todas as tentativas de vacina, que vocês desenvolverem." Disse ele calmamente.

"-Eu sabia que algum dia você iria propor isso – ri abafado - sejamos sinceros, você não tem escolha em nos obrigar a fazer isso, ou você aceita nossas condições, ou não trabalhamos mais." Eu disse e ele se aproximou de mim, colocando Lucille em seu ombro, um bastão de beisebol enrolado a um arame farpado, que nunca se separava dele.

"-Eu posso encontrar novos médicos, se eu quiser." Afirmou Negan sorrindo.

"-Então porque você não tenta." Eu o desafiei.

"-Eu aceito as condições de trabalho, e não acho que há necessidade de dois médicos trabalhando nisso." Disse Derek de supetão.

"-O que você quis dizer com isso?" Perguntei o encarando.

"-Precisamos sim usar cobaias humanas para o descobrimento de uma cura, e como eu sei que você nunca aceitaria isso, acho melhor nós não trabalharmos mais juntos – virou o rosto e deixou de me encarar – você só atrapalharia o desenvolvimento dos meus estudos." Finalizou ele, sem qualquer resquício de arrependimento na voz.

"-Como é que é? Seus estudos?" Perguntei enfurecida.

"-Merda, por essa eu não esperava – Negan estendeu uma das mãos para parabenizar Derek - finalmente estou ouvindo algo interessante vindo de um de vocês." Citou ele, se divertindo com toda aquela situação.

Eu poderia ter declarado que fui eu quem desenvolvi a maior parte da teoria, a respeito do comportamento daquele vírus, ou que eu era a mais apta a criar a cura, por todo o meu histórico de excelência na faculdade e no hospital no qual trabalhávamos, mas se eu provasse isso a Negan, de alguma forma eu seria penalizada pelas constantes provocações a ele, então eu me calei e aceitei o meu destino.

"-Para mostrar o quanto eu sou agradecido por todo o seu trabalho, eu vou te dar uma opção de permanecer em minha comunidade - ele se aproximou mais de mim e pressionou o bastão em um dos lados de meu rosto – você pode fazer parte do meu harém de esposas, eu gosto de toda essa sua marra, e aposto que posso me divertir muito com isso." Disse ele aproximando o rosto do meu.

"-Eu prefiro ser abandonada no meio de uma cidade lotada de infectados, prontos para me comer vida." Disse o encarando sem medo.

"-Sabe cadela, você tem muita sorte por eu não matar mulheres, porque do contrário sua cabeça já estaria esmagada no chão pela minha amada Lucille – fez uma pausa – mas sabe, eu vou atender ao seu pedido." Disse ele antes de gritar o nome de Dwight, um de seus capangas mais fieis.

"-Em que posso ajudar?" Perguntou o homem, entrando na sala.

"-Leve a doce doutora para qualquer cidade infestada, prenda os braços e vende seus olhos, filme tudo e me traga." Deu as ordens olhando para mim, e logo Dwight começou a caminhar no meu sentido.

"-Eu sei andar sozinha – me esquivei e encarei Derek – boa sorte com as pesquisas, você vai precisar." Finalizei e o ignorei antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Durante todo o caminho até a saída, inúmeros Salvadores encostaram-se às paredes dos corredores, e em sintonia emitiram assovios característicos a quando um oponente é pego, aquela que parecia mais uma marcha fúnebre customizada por eles, me vez sentir um pavor inexplicável, mas apesar do medo eu andei com a cabeça erguida, até o final.

Eles não tirariam a minha dignidade.

"-Nossa, você deve ter aprontado uma boa - Dwight tentou puxar assunto, mas eu o ignorei – acho que você deveria conversar comigo, eu vou ser a última pessoa que você vai ouvir." Finalizou ele, e eu mantive o silêncio de início.

Quando chegamos à garagem do Santuário, ele nos levou até a sua moto, e mesmo que eu tivesse um fascínio por aquele tipo de veículo, a minha atenção se prendeu a outra coisa, pois ao lado da moto havia uma besta com poucas flechas em seu compartimento.

"-Eu roubei isso da mesma pessoa que pilotava essa moto." Disse ele.

"-E provavelmente você deve ter o matado depois." Eu disse.

"-Não, ele salvou a minha vida, e por isso o deixei viver – ele fez uma pausa – e é por isso que eu vou te salvar também." Ele disse rapidamente.

"-Como assim?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"-Você vai ter que confiar em mim." Disse ele.

Ele pediu que eu levasse a besta nas costas, para iniciarmos a trajetória até a tal cidade na qual me largaria com os infectados. Assim que chegamos e descemos da moto, ele me deu um mapa e mostrou a nossa localização. Nesse mesmo mapa, havia alguns locais marcados com círculos em vermelho, e pelo que ele me explicou, eram esses locais que grupos de Salvadores montavam guarda.

"-Eu não sei para onde você vai, mas espero que esse mapa te ajude a não cruzar com nenhum deles." Ele disse.

"-Por que você está fazendo isso?" Perguntei.

"-Porque você salvou a vida da minha esposa Sherry quando chegamos à base dos Salvadores – respirou fundo - ela havia sido baleada, e você a ajudou." Explicou ele.

"-Sim, me lembro – o olhei com pesar, pois sabia que Sherry havia sido obrigada a fazer parte do grupo de esposas de Negan – e o que você vai dizer ao chefão, quando voltar sem o vídeo estilo Deep Web?" Perguntei.

"-Eu vou dar um jeito." Ele respondeu.

"-Eu posso ficar com a besta e a moto, quem sabe eu não encontre o cara que você roubou e devolva para ele." Eu disse.

"-Só se você me der um ótimo soco na cara." Respondeu ele.

"-Que papo estranho é esse?" Perguntei.

"-Eu vou inventar que você me golpeou e roubou as minhas coisas, e como eu não consigo bater no meu próprio rosto, eu vou precisar que você faça isso." Respondeu ele.

"-Isso só pode ser brincadeira, não é possível." Eu disse, não acreditando que ele realmente estava pronto para me ajudar.

"-Se você preferir, eu posso fazer o que o Negan ordenou." Ele disse calmamente.

"-Não, tudo bem." Eu disse e em seguida acertei um soco de direita em seu rosto, que o fez cair no chão.

"-Nossa, você é forte." Disse ele, limpando o sangue que saia de seu nariz.

"-Eu tive treinamento de defesa pessoal com um militar, e pratiquei Kung Fu por seis anos, e aliás, mesmo que você não estivesse disposto a me ajudar, eu te renderia e roubaria todas as suas coisas." Eu disse ajeitando a besta em minhas costas.

"-E porque você não atacou Negan, quando ele te expulsou dos Salvadores?" Perguntou ele, já se levantando.

"-Eu sou boa na porrada, mas não conseguiria lutar contra todos os homens dele." Eu respondi.

"-É, boa resposta – fez uma pausa – acho melhor você ir, antes que os infectados comecem a aparecer." Ele disse.

"-E como você vai voltar, sem a moto?" Perguntei.

"-Eu sei voltar, não se preocupe." Respondeu ele.

"-Então – montei na moto – boa sorte com o filho da puta do Negan." Eu disse ligando a moto.

"-Eu vou precisar." Ele disse, e eu dei partida no veículo.

Eu demorei cerca de dois dias inteiros para chegar à comunidade de Alexandria, o local não era tão distante de onde Dwight havia me deixado, mas conforme o mapa que havia me dado, havia muitas estradas monitoradas por grupos de Salvadores, e a última coisa que eu desejava naquele momento, era cruzar com qualquer um deles. Os infectados que apareceram no caminho não me deram qualquer trabalho, pois com a ajuda da besta eu pude acertá-los a metros de mim, sem contar que a área próxima a Alexandria parecia estar limpa, cruzei com poucos deles no decorrer da caminhada.

Na última parada que fiz, antes de chegar à comunidade, eu pude focar meus pensamentos à traição que Derek havia lançado contra mim, e da forma ríspida com a qual ele havia saído de minha vida, parecia que os bons momentos que passei com ele não valiam mais nada, pois de alguma forma nada havia sido verdadeiro, e mesmo que eu tentasse desprezar aquela amargura, toda aquela situação estava me machucando muito.

A aceitação de que eu nunca mais o veria, não se apresentou como uma má notícia para mim, ao contrário, se algum dia eu chegasse a cruzar com ele novamente, provavelmente eu descontaria toda a raiva acumulada em seu rosto, e a última coisa que eu queria naquele momento, era gastar meu tempo com alguém como ele.

Assim que tentei me levantar para continuar a minha trajetória, eu percebi passos vindos em meu sentido, e imediatamente posicionei a besta em colocação de ataque, apesar de ainda não ter conseguido identificar quem estava se aproximando.

"-Não queremos te machucar, por favor, abaixe a sua arma." Pediu uma voz masculina, que parecia ser familiar para mim.

"-Olhe, é a Lizzie." Disse uma outra voz, que pude identificar rapidamente, era Allan.

No momento em que Allan saiu por de trás de uma das árvores, meu irmão Aaron também fez o mesmo movimento, os dois ficaram parados a poucos metros de mim, parecia que não acreditavam que era eu quem estava diante deles, na verdade, nem eu acreditei na sorte de tê-los encontrado.

"-Lizzie é você mesmo?" Perguntou Aaron emocionado.

"-Não, sou um clone do mal da sua irmã." Eu respondi, também emocionada com o reencontro.

"-Só você consegue ser grossa desse jeito." Disse ele correndo para me abraçar.

"-Não sei do que você está falando, sou a pessoa mais meiga desse mundo." Eu disse retribuindo o abraço apertado que me deu.

Era um alívio ver que os dois estavam bem, ainda mais Allan, pois desde o momento em que eu o orientei a fugir pelos fundos da casa em que estávamos, um sentimento de incerteza sempre me fazia pensar no pior, que ele não havia conseguido chegar à Alexandria.

"-Eu fiquei preocupada com você ." Disse abraçando meu amigo.

"-Pois não devia, você me ensinou direitinho a sobreviver a esse apocalipse zumbi." Disse ele.

"-Vamos para casa, você precisa se alimentar e descansar." Disse Aaron preocupado, retirando um sanduiche e uma garrafa de água da mochila.

"-Meu sistema digestório agradece a sua preocupação e sanduíche." Eu disse, satirizando o problema que tinha no esôfago.

"-E como você está? E as crises de esofagite?" Perguntou me dando os alimentos.

"-Eu consegui me alimentar com o que cacei na floresta." Eu disse.

"-Como o que?" Perguntou Allan curioso.

"-Eu consegui caçar dois esquilos no caminho." Eu respondi e ele me encarou descrente.

"-Você comeu o Tico e Teco?" Perguntou perplexo.

"-E algumas minhocas também." Respondi.

"-Estou chocada." Disse Allan.

"-Será que você pode ficar chocada no caminho para Alexandria, eu preciso tomar um banho urgente." Eu disse para os dois.

"-Claro, vamos para casa." Disse Aaron.


	4. Esperança

A comunidade de Alexandria não abrigava mais do que trinta pessoas, das quais grande parte conseguira manter uma rotina inerte ao caos, que perdurava do lado oposto aos muros da pequena cidade, isso porque a maioria ainda não havia alcançado o discernimento do que realmente estava acontecendo, parecia até que eles viviam em uma realidade paralela aos demais, na qual fosse possível se colocar dentro de bolha anti perigo, que os protegeria de qualquer impasse.

Em termos de organização funcional, os moradores mantinham uma rotina exata e produtiva, havia grupos responsáveis pela plantação e colheita de inúmeras espécies de vegetais, legumes, grãos e frutas, e outros que cuidavam da manutenção frequente da rede elétrica e funcionamento do esgoto, porém e a meu ver, aquela comunidade apesar de muito bem organizada havia se estagnado de tal maneira, que uma simples invasão de infectados poderia ser capaz de desequilibrar tudo o que sistematizaram, já que a maioria não sabia se defender, e muito menos sobreviver do lado de fora daqueles portões.

Por acreditarem que estavam imunes a qualquer perigo exterior, eles consideravam que não havia necessidade em bolar nenhum plano de defesa contra a invasão da comunidade, sendo essa por infectados ou gangues como a de Negan, sem contar no desinteresse em aprender técnicas simples de defesa, nas quais eu me voluntariei a ensinar, salvo as crianças que se encantaram com a ideia terem aulas de como sobreviver.

Quando eu percebi esse interesse vindo delas, criei um grupo de treinamento contra possíveis invasões de infectados, e iniciei uma grade de aulas voltadas ao conhecimento de sobrevivência na floresta, caso houvesse a necessidade de abandonarmos Alexandria, e apesar de não ter tido a autorização de seus pais em um primeiro momento, nossa líder Deanna me ajudou a convencê-los de que aqueles ensinamentos os ajudariam a superar tudo o que estava acontecendo, e que seria muito menos traumático se pudessem se distrair e se sentirem úteis.

Na conclusão de que seria difícil retirar aqueles moradores de suas zonas de conforto, Aaron e Allan tiveram a ideia de criar o grupo dos recrutadores, que teria por missão acolher pessoas sem abrigo, e que pudessem nos ajudar a proteger Alexandria. Tal tarefa não se limitava a apenas abordar pessoas perdidas, primeiro era necessário conhecer e ter a certeza de quem pretendíamos levar conosco, pois qualquer desavença ou ataque dentro da cidade ficariam dentro de nossa responsabilidade.

Em paralelo a essas tarefas, eu mantive os estudos para a descoberta de uma cura, e apesar de saber que seria muito mais difícil teorizar a respeito daquela doença, sem todos os equipamentos que eu tinha acesso, eu não desistiria de encontrar um tratamento que fosse capaz de bater de frente com aquela epidemia, mesmo que isso custasse anos de estudo.

Durante uma das rondas que fazíamos aos arredores de Alexandria, nós conseguimos perceber de longe um grupo de quinze pessoas caminhando sem rumo. A princípio, optamos em estudá-los por mais tempo do que faríamos com outras pessoas, pois caso houvesse a necessidade de um confronto, nós três estaríamos em total desvantagem.

Mas para a nossa sorte, eles não pareciam ser um grupo violento, mas todo cuidado era pouco.

"-Parece que são bem unidos, não houve nenhuma briga até agora." Disse Allan.

"-E eles compartilham tudo – Aaron fez uma pausa - isso é um bom sinal." Finalizou ele.

"-Até as garrafinhas de água que deixamos na estranha foram divididas igualmente." Eu disse.

"-Sem contar nas habilidades contra os infectados, eles sabem se defender muito bem." Disse Allan.

"-Eu acho que já podemos ir falar com eles." Sugeriu Aaron.

"-Calma, vamos esperar até que cheguem ao celeiro e aí nos apresentamos." Eu disse.

"- Alguma sugestão do que vamos falar?" Perguntou Allan olhando para Aaron.

"-Bem, vamos dizer que queremos ajudá-los e ..." Disse Aaron antes que eu o interrompesse.

"-E aí você leva um tiro e morre - fiz uma pausa – eu ainda sou a favor de drogar todo mundo, amarrá-los e contar a nossa versão da história, e aí quando eles estiverem convencidos das nossas boas intenções, nós os soltamos e levamos para Alexandria." Eu finalizei.

"-Amiga, mas que coração peludo é esse, eles não vão nos machucar – fez uma pausa - olhe para nós, somos pessoas apresentáveis, quem não confiaria em nossas boas intenções?" Perguntou Allan.

"-Allan tem razão." Respondeu Aaron.

"-Eu não estou dizendo que eles são pessoas ruins, mas nós não sabemos o que eles já passaram." Eu apresentei o meu ponto de vista.

"-Não sei se você percebeu, mas são dois votos contra o seu." Disse Allan.

"-Se eu morrer, eu volto para puxar o pé de vocês dois." Eu os ameacei com bom humor.

"-Credo, se isso acontecer eu encho a minha cama de sal, igual no seriado dos irmãos bonitões." Allan disse.

"-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso." Eu disse.

"-Já estamos chegando ao meio do dia, eles vão demorar cerca de meia hora até encontrarem o celeiro, então assim que chegarem até lá, nós esperamos mais meia hora e nos apresentamos." Disse Aaron.

"-Vamos fazer o seguinte, vocês voltam para o nosso ponto estratégico na estrada direta à Alexandria, e avisam Deanna de que provavelmente cheguemos com esse grupo no período da manhã, eu os vigio por mais algumas horas, e assim que começar a entardecer vocês voltam e nós nos apresentamos, assim teremos a noite para convencê-los e na manhã vamos todos à comunidade." Eu disse a eles.

"-Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado." Concordou Aaron.

"- Se cuida mesmo, não quero ninguém puxando meu pé de noite." Disse Allan, já se afastando com Aaron de onde estávamos.

"-Tchau baitolas." Eu me despedi, e em seguida acompanhei o grupo até o celeiro.

Tudo parecia seguir o plano que havíamos traçado anteriormente, porém e ao contar as pessoas que entravam no local, percebi que um deles não estava mais com o grupo. Naquele mesmo instante posicionei a besta à minha frente, e ao me virar dei de cara com o integrante que estava faltando.

"-Não se mova e largue a besta." Ordenou o homem à minha frente, apontando uma arma para mim.

"-Mas se eu não me mover, como eu vou poder largar a besta." Respondi com sarcasmo.

"-Agora." Disse ele, se aproximando mais de mim.

"-Vamos combinar o seguinte, eu deixo a besta livre para você pegar e a gente conversa melhor." Eu disse e ele acenou com a cabeça em sinal de positivo.

"-Essa besta é minha, onde você conseguiu isso?" Perguntou já pegando o objeto de mim.

"-Eu roubei de um cara que tentou me matar." Eu respondi.

"-Por que você está seguindo o meu grupo?" Perguntou analisando a besta mais de perto.

"-Eu sou de uma comunidade chamada Alexandria, eu e o meu grupo rondávamos as redondezas a procura de sobreviventes e encontramos vocês, como não sabíamos se vocês eram perigosos ou não, preferimos vigiá-los primeiro." Eu expliquei.

Era visível o ponto de interrogação na cara daquele homem, era óbvio que ele não tinha acreditado em nada do que eu tinha dito, na verdade, eu também não acreditaria se você ele.

"-É melhor você falar isso para eles." Ele disse segurando o meu braço com força, já me levando no sentido do celeiro.

Assim que entramos no local, os integrantes que pareciam estar à procura de algum opositor, se viraram com suas armas apontadas para mim, e o líder pediu para que uma das integrantes retirasse a mochila que eu carregava, enquanto outra vasculhava o que tinha dentro.

"-Não tem nada de mais, Ricky." Disse uma delas me obrigando a ficar de joelhos, antes de sacar uma katana e direcionar para mim.

"-Nossa, que katana legal." Eu disse, nem um pouco preocupada com a ameaça.

"-Quem é você e o que pretendia nos seguindo?" Perguntou o líder.

"-Eu já contei tudo para o seu colega, então pede para ele te explicar porque eu não gosto de repetir as coisas." Eu disse olhando para o líder à minha frente, e antes que ele apontasse a arma para mim, o homem com a besta explicou o que eu havia dito.

"-Ela está em um grupo que procura sobreviventes, para poder levar a comunidade deles." Disse ele, e o líder se aproximou mais de mim.

"-Você acha mesmo que nós vamos acreditar nisso?" Perguntou ele.

"-Acho." Respondi de supetão e ele se virou para respirar fundo, aposto que se eu fosse um homem, eu já teria levado um soco na cara.

"-Tudo bem, vamos começar de novo – fez uma pausa – Daryl disse que você está com um grupo à procura de sobreviventes, certo? Então por que eles não estão com você agora?" Perguntou ele.

"-Porque essas pessoas estão de guarda em um ponto estratégico, perto da nossa comunidade e só viriam nos encontrar quando anoitecesse." Respondi.

"-E quantos são?" Perguntou ele.

"-E isso importa?" Perguntei.

"-Claro que importa, aposto que eles devem estar cercando o celeiro agora." Respondeu ele, deixando todos de seu grupo em alerta.

"-Não importa o número que eu te der, você não vai confiar no que eu disser, ou vai? E além do mais, se o meu grupo quisesse fazer mal a vocês, nós teríamos esperado anoitecer para botar fogo no celeiro, e encurralado vocês na única passagem que esse lugar possui, ou até mesmo teríamos envenenado as garrafinhas de água que deixamos na estrada para vocês." Eu finalizei e ele respirou fundo, ainda mais contrariado do que a primeira vez, não importava o que eu dissesse, ele não acreditaria em nada que saísse de minha boca.

"-Oi, eu sou Maggie – a mulher se abaixou para ficar cara a cara comigo - nós não vamos te fazer mal, mas você precisa cooperar conosco ok? Quantas pessoas fazem parte do seu grupo?" Perguntou ela.

"-Oi Maggie, muito obrigada por ser educada ao conversar comigo, e respondendo à sua pergunta, nosso grupo é composto por três pessoas, e antes que você me pergunte, não há ninguém rondando o celeiro, como eu disse anteriormente, essas duas pessoas estão na estrada direta à nossa comunidade, e se reuniriam conosco ao anoitecer." Eu finalizei, e todos se olharam confusos.

"-Todos fiquem de olho em todas as direções, vão vir atrás de nós, não sabemos como ou quando, mas virão, e quando vierem você será a nossa moeda de troca para fugirmos daqui." Disse o líder olhando para mim.

"-Vamos mesmo abrir mão de um lugar, onde nós todos podemos viver, onde a Judith possa viver?" Perguntou a mulher com a katana.

"-Ele tem uma katana cara, acho melhor você ouvir ela." Eu disse.

"-Fica quieta." Gritou ele.

"-Eu vou encontrar essas duas pessoas que ela citou." Disse a mulher com a katana novamente.

"-Não tem duas pessoas." Disse o líder.

"-Só tem um jeito de descobrir." Disse ela.

"-Não precisamos descobrir." Disse ele.

"-Você tem certeza que ela está mentindo, mas eu não." Disse ela.

"-Eu também não." Disse Maggie.

"-E onde exatamente o resto do seu grupo está?" Perguntou o líder.

"-A leste na estrada Ride, logo depois da rota 16 – fiz uma pausa - quando vocês chegarem à metade dessa estrada, vão encontrar um carro e um trailer estacionados depois de duas árvores derrubadas, é só chamar por Aaron ou Allan." Eu expliquei.

"-Abraham, Rosita e Glenn acompanhem elas, e se vocês não voltarem em 60 minutos, nós vamos atrás, e pode ser bem o que eles querem – fez uma pausa enquanto o grupo saia do local - se todos ficarmos aqui seremos alvos, então o restante forme grupos de dois e achem um lugar seguro para vigiar a área." Ele ordenou e o restante do grupo saiu um a um para fora do celeiro.

"-Se os cinco não voltarem em uma hora, eu vou meter uma faca na sua nuca." Disse ele me levando para perto de uma pilastra, antes de amarrar minhas mãos juntas a ela.

"-Eu entendi a parte do, eu vou me ferrar, se tudo o que eu disse for uma mentira." Eu disse olhando para a bebê que começara a chorar, provavelmente de fome.

"-Calma, calma." Disse ele, pegando a bebê no colo.

"-Na minha mochila tem um pote de purê de maça, Allan fez pensando na sua filha – ele fingiu que não estava me ouvindo - é melhor você pegar antes dos andarilhos nos encontrarem, eu e o meu grupo ainda não conseguimos limpar os arredores, e se eles entrarem aqui eu serei a primeira a ser atacada." Eu disse e ele foi até a minha mochila pegar o alimento.

Em seguida, se aproximou de mim e após ter retirado a tampa do pequeno pote, quis que eu experimentasse primeiro.

"-Você deveria misturar toda a porção antes de me dar para experimentar, o veneno pode estar só no fundo do pote." Eu disse, e ele misturou quantia de purê.

"-Se é verdade que você faz parte de um grupo, que procura sobreviventes por aí, você deveria ser um pouco mais sociável com as pessoas." Disse enfiando a colher dentro da minha boca, e apenas quando constatou que eu havia engolido o creme, é que deu para a filha comer também.

"-Cada um tem uma função no grupo, eu sou responsável por matar infectados, defender os meus colegas e ensiná-los a sobreviver na floresta, o papel de ser simpático e sociável com os outros fica ao cargo do meu irmão Aaron." Eu expliquei

"-Você tem quarenta e três minutos." Ele disse se afastando de mim.

Depois de ter comido todo o purê de maçãs, a bebê adormeceu nos braços do pai que dividia a sua atenção ao olhar para a entrada do celeiro e ao olhar para mim, a fim de ter a certeza que eu não fugiria, e apesar de já ter afrouxado a corda e ser capaz de me soltar a qualquer instante, eu sabia que ficar quieta seria minha melhor estratégia naquele momento, afinal e apesar de todo o desentendimento, eu sabia que Ricky não era um homem ruim, apenas estava se precavendo para que a proteção de seu grupo não fosse comprometida.

"-O seu tempo está acabando, você tem apenas quinze minutos." Disse ele.

"-Se por acaso eles não aparecerem, e você enfiar uma faca na minha nuca, saiba que tem bastante comida enlatada, em muitos compartimentos secretos do celeiro." Eu disse.

"-E porque você está falando isso para mim?" Ele perguntou.

"-A sua filha não tem culpa de ter nascido em um mundo, onde todos se tornam nossos inimigos." Eu respondi.

"-Eu quero estar enganado a seu respeito e..." Dizia ele, antes de ser interrompido por alguns gritos vindos do lado de fora.

De imediato ele se levantou e caminhou no sentido da entrada do local, e eu só consegui escutar algumas pessoas lamentando por alguém ter se ferido, não demorou muito e Ricky entrou no celeiro com um dos integrantes carregado no colo, com o que parecia ser uma mordida no braço esquerdo.

Todos os que faziam rondas entraram lamentando o ocorrido, pois sabiam que tanto a mordida como o arranhão de um infectado eram capazes de levar qualquer pessoa a óbito, em questão de minutos.

"-Não Carl, você não." Chorava Ricky ajoelhado diante do rapaz.

"-Ei, eu posso ajudar." Eu gritei, me soltando por completo da corda.

"-Isso é culpa sua." Levantou Ricky aos prantos, apontando a arma para mim.

"-Eu posso ajudá-lo, Ricky." Eu disse me levantando.

"-Ninguém mais pode ajudá-lo, ele foi mordido." Disse com raiva antes disparar um tiro em meu braço esquerdo, que me fez cair no chão em desequilíbrio.

"-Filho da puta, eu posso salvar o garoto – eu o encarei com raiva segurando o meu braço ferido – mas se você me matar ele vai virar a porra de um infectado." Eu gritei.

"-E como você pode ajudá-lo?" Perguntou uma das integrantes, que eu lembrava ter o nome de Carol.

"-Suas besteiras acabam aqui." Disse Ricky engatilhando o revólver, a ponto de disparar novamente.

"-Eu tenho um antídoto." Eu disse.


	5. Antídoto Part I

A origem viral daquela pandemia fora o primeiro questionamento que coloquei em pauta, ao retomar e congregar todas as evidências e teorias apuradas no laboratório do Santuário, e apesar de portar apenas um microscópio eletrônico e pouco material, em comparação ao que eu tinha anteriormente, foi impossível não chegar à conclusão de que aquela infecção tinha vínculo ao vírus da raiva, no qual eu acreditava ter sofrido alguma modificação genética, capaz de torná-lo perceptivo ao óbito ou agressão do seu hospedeiro, pois somente depois desses dois acontecimentos é que o parasita iniciava o ataque drástico ao sistema nervoso de sua vítima.

Ao patológico já conhecido, o vírus da raiva tem por artifício atacar diretamente o sistema nervoso, invadir as células nervosas e alterar as suas funções, para que elas comecem a replicar o parasita em um processo lento, sem que qualquer evento específico o faça começar a agir, diferente de sua nova versão. Essa replicação viral atinge todos os nervos, e por fim as células cerebrais que regulam os músculos da respiração são basicamente destruídas e a pessoa fica paralisada e impossibilitada de respirar, sendo essa a causa da morte.

Nessa nova versão do vírus, como mencionado anteriormente, há duas formas distintas de se tornar um errante, a morte natural e o ataque de um andarilho, e entre as duas transformações há algumas particularidades:

A morte natural possui um desenvolvimento simples, o óbito dá abertura para que o vírus encadeie a destruição de parte do sistema nervoso logo de início, havendo a concentração no lobo frontal cerebral, a fim de manter o seu hospedeiro ainda em circulação, à procura de novas vítimas para o abastecimento de glicose e consequentemente de energia para que o vírus se mantenha vivo.

Já a morte ocasionada pelo ataque de um errante, não possui uma conclusão tão óbvia como a anterior, já que não há motivos inteligíveis que possam explicar a morte de uma pessoa, pelo fato dessa ser arranhada ou mordida por um já infectado, considerando essa uma mordida não fatal. Alguma reação mortífera sucedia-se no organismo da vítima ao ser atacada pelo errante, e a obrigava a alcançar o óbito.

Foi instigada por essa incerteza, que eu cheguei à conclusão de que todos nós estávamos infectados com esse novo vírus da raiva, pois independente da forma de como morrêssemos, no final todos acabaríamos nos tornando um deles, não havia saída.

Por essa conclusão eu iniciei alguns experimentos com amostras de meu sangue, em contato com a de um recente transformado.

O primeiro procedimento foi o de observar pelo microscópio eletrônico, o que acontecia quando uma gota de meu sangue encontrava a amostra de sangue do errante, e o resultado não poderia ser menos avassalador, pois assim que as amostram encontraram-se, as minhas células se tornaram flácidas, algo na amostra do errante tornava o meio hipertônico e obrigava as minhas células a perderem água para ao meio externo, a fim de chegar ao equilíbrio, e como não conseguiam chegar a esse estado de estabilidade, acabavam sucumbindo.

Havia um ataque entre o sangue do errante e o meu sangue, o que em partes dava evasão à explicação do porquê de um simples arranhão levar uma pessoa à morte, algum elemento no sangue do morto, ou talvez em qualquer parte de seu corpo, obrigava que o processo de osmose entrasse em atividade no sangue da pessoa ainda viva, e como o equilíbrio nunca poderia ser alcançado, as células da vítima cessavam a sua atividade, junto ao processo de falência de todos os órgãos do indivíduo, e assim o processo de tomada do sistema nervoso iniciava o seu percurso, antes já explicado.

A proeza de desvendar qual era o elemento responsável por desestabilizar o metabolismo de suas vítimas, sucedeu-se por pura sorte, ou melhor, por puro descuido. Ao deixar uma amostra do sangue de um errante próxima a uma das janelas, do improvisado laboratório, um feixe de luz se alojou por cima desse molde, e por segundos eu pude perceber a incandescência de cor verde preenchendo a amostra.

O fenômeno de incandescência pode ser observado na queima de fogos de artifício, onde átomos de sais de diferentes elementos químicos são submetidos a grande temperatura, emitindo assim, grande claridade de diferentes colorações.

No momento em que é fornecido calor a esses elementos químicos, concedemos energia aos seus elétrons, que excitados "saltam" um nível de energia em comparação à sua posição inicial, porém esse estado de agitação é instável e não permanente, fazendo com que esses mesmos elétrons retornem à sua posição original, e ao voltarem ao nível de origem perdem a energia recebida em forma de luz, na qual cada elemento pode ser identificado por uma coloração distinta.

A pigmentação verde corresponde ao elemento químico Bário (Ba, massa atômica: 137 u), que em estado aquoso torna-se uma solução venenosa, o que explica o fato da mordida ou arranhão ser capaz de matar o seu oponente, pois assim que a vítima é atacada o bário diluído entra em contato com o sistema circulatório da vítima, a envenenando.

Essa conclusão a princípio esclarecedora, resultou em um último questionamento: se todos estávamos infectados, então pela lógica, todos tínhamos partículas do elemento Bário em nossos organismos, porém em solução aquosa o Bário torna-se tóxico, então como éramos capazes de armazenar esse elemento, sem que ele não nos envenenasse antes de nossas mortes, pois apenas o sangue dos errantes possuíam esse elemento ativo na composição.

Foi então que a única resposta plausível me veio à mente, a nova versão do vírus da raiva tinha adquirido tais particularidades evolutivas com o auxílio de tecnologia, para ser mais objetiva, nanotecnologia.

A ideia de existir uma interação entre ambas as partes, robô e vírus, explicava o comportamento perspicaz do parasita, como quando esse invadia o sistema nervoso do hospedeiro e conseguia controlá-lo mesmo depois de sua morte, ou como quando o elemento Bário era liberado ao sistema circulatório apenas após o óbito da vítima, o que me fez chegar a resposta de que esse elemento químico, possivelmente permanecia armazenado dentro do nanorobô, o que o impedia de ser dissolvido no sangue do hospedeiro antes da hora certa.

Fora correlacionando essas constatações, que ao em vez de investir o meu tempo em uma cura, parti para o desenvolvimento de um antídoto, pois assim poderia impedir que as pessoas fossem envenenadas, assim que atacadas.


	6. Criando laços

Olá pessoas \0/

Primeiro eu preciso explicar que nesse capítulo, os procedimentos realizados para efetivarem o antídoto serão apresentados, mas não explicados, isso fica para o capítulo seguinte. E eu quero ver, se vocês conseguem fazer uma ligação dos procedimentos desse capítulo, com o capítulo anterior, ok?

Vamos lá...

Mesmo tendo declarado que eu poderia salvar a vida de seu filho Carl, Rick não demonstrou estar disposto a cooperar comigo, e eu sabia que se ele disparasse contra mim novamente, seria impossível esquivar-me, sua mira estava posicionada à minha cabeça e o revólver engatilhado, ele não erraria pela segunda vez.

A veracidade de poucos segundos se disfarçou a uma morosidade quase que infinita, a percepção de tempo e espaço se afugentou de mim e todos os acontecimentos mais significativos de minha vida passaram por dentre flashes dentro de minha mente, meu instinto tinha se dado por vencido e o meu corpo só estava me avisando de que aqueles seriam os últimos instantes de minha existência.

Em reação à certeza do que aconteceria, meus olhos se fecharam e o meu corpo ficou de aguarde ao acerto de contas com Rick, mas para a minha surpresa, uma algazarra daquelas pessoas me fez abrir os olhos e me deparar com três deles tentando render o líder, que em seguida foi amarrado no mesmo pilar ao qual eu fui aprisionada anteriormente.

"-Vocês vão acreditar nela?" Perguntou Rick inconformado, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava desesperadamente se desprender da corda, que o mantinha preso.

"-Você pode mesmo salvar o moleque?" Perguntou Daryl, olhando para mim.

"-Sim, mas eu preciso que você fique de olho no Rick, o tratamento não pode ser interrompido." Eu respondi segurando o braço atingido, o que fez Carol se aproximar de mim, e me ajudar a estancar o sangue ao amarrar um pano em meu membro ferido, depois da breve análise que fiz a ele, e que me rendeu a percepção de que tratava-se de um tiro de raspão.

"-Você, oh todo mundo odeia o Cris, pegue na minha mochila um saquinho de sal e ajude o Carl a ingerir - olhei para Carol - eu vou precisar que você faça tudo o que eu disser, ok? – olhei para duas integrantes de cabelos amarrados – vocês aí, vão ter que nos ajudar também – olhei para o homem com a batina que estava segurando a filha de Rick – e padre, reze." Finalizei.

Ao nos aproximarmos definitivamente do ferido que já havia ingerido o sal, eu retirei um frasco de sonífero envolto a um lenço e pedi para que a mulher dos cabelos presos dopasse Carl, em seguida pedi para que Carol o eletrocutasse com uma pequena arma de choque, e sem demora e com ajuda da outra integrante do grupo injetei um composto líquido de carvão ativo próximo à mordida, que não se apresentava grave. Após o colocarmos em posição de descanso, acompanhei o seu ritmo cardíaco por mais alguns minutos, para ter a certeza de que o antídoto tivesse servido para ele também, afinal o teste de autenticidade desse havia sido testado apenas em mim.

"-Parece que deu certo mesmo." Disse Carol um pouco emocionada, além dos outros integrantes que demonstraram alívio ao constatarem que Carl ficaria bem.

Foi presenciando aquela satisfação e recordando tudo o que eu havia observado ao comportamento de união deles, que eu tive a certeza de que o grau de intimidade que possuíam, superava o estágio de apenas companheiros de sobrevivência, eles se consideravam e se importavam uns com os outros, como uma verdadeira família.

"-Sorte minha." Eu disse sem desgrudar os olhos do garoto.

"-Você é médica?" Perguntou Carol.

"-Sim." Respondi brevemente.

"-Em quais bases teorias e experimentais, você se prevaleceu para criar esse antídoto?" Perguntou um integrante com cabelos nos ombros, que depois descobri ter o nome de Eugene.

"-Colega, essa é uma longa história que prometo te contar quando chegarmos em Alexandria – respondi a ele, e logo direcionei a minha atenção para Rick que estático acompanhava cada movimento respiratório de seu filho - ei Daryl, acho que você já pode soltá-lo." Eu disse, e em seguida o homem com a besta soltou o companheiro, que sem hesitar correu de encontro ao filho e o posicionou em seu colo, como se Carl tivesse voltado a ter apenas alguns anos de idade.

"-Ele ainda está respirando, ele não virou um deles." Disse absorto ao contentamento de constatar que seu filho estava a salvo.

"-Ele vai ficar bem." Eu disse na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

"-E o seu braço?" Perguntou ele, percebendo que estava olhando fixo para o pano manchado de sangue, em meu braço.

"-Está doendo para cacete, mas foi só um tiro de raspão." Respondi e ele acenou a cabeça em sinal de positivo, voltando a prender a atenção ao filho.

"-Essa sua comunidade existe mesmo?" Perguntou Rick.

"-Você ainda duvida?" Perguntei.

"-Claro, salvar Carl não prova que você está sendo sincera conosco – ele fez uma pausa – aliás, você não nos disse o seu nome ainda." Disse ele ao me encarar.

"-Elisabeth, se é que isso importa." Eu disse.

"-Se você e o seu grupo estiverem nos botando em uma cilada, eu precisarei saber do seu nome para usar como moeda de troca." Ele explicou.

Naquele instante, o restante do grupo de Rick se juntou a nós com Allan e Aaron, que ao perceber que o meu braço estava ferido, correu ao meu encontro.

"-O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ele desesperado, se sentando ao meu lado.

"-Calma, eu estou bem." Respondi calmamente.

"-Mas você está ferida." Disse ele, ainda aflito.

"-Foi um tiro de raspão, só isso." Eu disse.

"-Eu sabia que não deveria ter te deixado sozinha para vigiá-los e..." Disse ele, antes que eu o interrompesse.

"-Eu estou bem, porra." Eu disse com ênfase.

"-Elisabeth, aquela com a cara de mocinha e o coração de cavala." Disse Allan se aproximando.

"-Olha, eles têm um padre no grupo, porque você não vai até ele e revela que descobriu uma parte inédita da bíblia." Eu disse, o provocando.

"-Por que você sempre tem que fazer isso, quando estamos na presença de um padre?" Perguntou ele.

"-Descobertas como a sua devem ser compartilhadas." Eu respondi rapidamente.

"-Do que vocês estão falando?" Perguntou o padre se aproximando de nós.

"-É que o meu amigo Allan descobriu uma nova parte da bíblia, a arca de Abraão - eu disse já rindo com a companhia de Aaron que também presenciara o momento que Allan citara aquilo, em uma conversa passada – e você Aaron que vendo uma série dos Dez Mandamentos, sugeriu que aquela história deveria virar um livro?" Perguntei zombando de ambos.

"-Pelo menos eu não fui expulso da igreja aos nove anos de idade." Citou Allan, sorrindo para mim.

"-Querido dá licença, eu preciso verificar se o Carl está bem - mudei de assunto e de fato fui conferir o ritmo cardíaco dele - é, parece que ele está estável." Disse olhando para Rick.

"-O que aconteceu com ele?" Perguntou Maggie.

"-Ele foi mordido por um walker, mas felizmente Elisabeth conseguiu salvá-lo." Respondeu Rick olhando para mim.

"-Mas qualquer pessoa que é mordida se torna um deles." Disse Maggie confusa.

"-Eu criei um antídoto que impede isso - eu expliquei e o restante do grupo, que estava à procura de Allan e Aaron se encararam impressionados – e é isso, pessoal." Eu disse brevemente, sem entrar em qualquer detalhe a respeito da minha descoberta, aquela não era a hora certa para alongar aquela temática.

"-Quer dizer que nós não vamos precisar matar aqueles que forem mordidos? – perguntou o companheiro de Maggie – Isso é fantástico." Declarou ele sorrindo para a companheira.

O contentamento no rosto dele e de todos os outros integrantes de seu grupo, me fez sentir recompensada por todo o tempo que eu dediquei àquela descoberta e por ter peitado Negan no Santuário dos Salvadores, se eu não tivesse sido expulsa daquele lugar, talvez nunca tivesse conseguido chegar ao antídoto.

"-Rick, ela estava falando a verdade, nós os encontramos no exato lugar em que ela havia nos indicado, além de nos darem inúmeras latas de comida enlatada – Michonne se aproximou do líder - acho que podemos confiar neles." Finalizou ela.

"-Vocês não vão se arrepender de virem conosco, nós temos moradia para todos, cultivamos inúmeras espécies de grãos e vegetais e mantemos uma boa criação de animais, além de estarmos abastecidos por eletricidade e termos uma reserva de água potável, que pode ser mantida por muitos anos." Apresentou Aaron brevemente.

"-Sabe o que eu ainda não entendi – Rick fez uma pausa – se vocês têm tudo isso na comunidade de vocês, por que se arriscar em levar um grupo tão grande como o nosso, que pode simplesmente roubar e matar todos vocês?" Perguntou ele.

"-Essa eu respondo – eu disse levantando o braço que não havia sido machucado – imaginem uma comunidade com todo esse conforto e que possui trinta e três moradores, e imaginem que desses trinta e três moradores, somente nós três e mais nove pessoas saibam se defender e matar errantes, sendo que dessas nove, sete são crianças de dez a treze anos – fiz uma pausa – se a comunidade fosse invadida por qualquer gangue ou por inúmeros walkers, nós não teríamos qualquer chance de manter Alexandria em pé, e é por isso que precisamos de vocês, para nos ajudarem a manter nossa comunidade segura, e mesmo tendo a possibilidade de vocês se voltarem contra nós assim que chegarmos lá, nós preferimos arriscar – eu fiz uma outra pausa – nós não temos escolha." Eu finalizei.

A invasão de Alexandria sempre fora a minha maior preocupação, desde que cheguei aquele lugar, a maioria dos moradores ainda não tinham se dado conta do que estava acontecendo, nosso alicerce era fraco demais para suportar qualquer crise que tentasse nos abalar, e mesmo concordando com Rick, sabendo da possibilidade deles nos ameaçarem e saquearem nossos bens, nós precisávamos correr o risco.

"-Todos estão de acordo de irmos à Alexandria? -Perguntou Rick ao seu grupo, que em unanime decisão ficara a favor da ida à nossa comunidade – eu ainda não confio em vocês, e a qualquer movimento suspeito que algum de vocês fizerem, nós atacaremos." Afirmou ele, voltando-se a olhar para o filho que adormecia em seus braços.

"-Você ainda vai nos agradecer por tudo isso e pedir desculpas por ter atirado em mim." Eu disse a Rick.

"-Eu espero que você esteja certa." Respondeu ele brevemente.

Com o consentimento de ambos os grupos, a ida até Alexandria ocorreria apenas no dia seguinte pelo período da manhã, Rick preferiu esperar Carl despertar e se recuperar para que pudéssemos sair daquele celeiro, às palavras dele, seria melhor aguardar a recuperação do filho caso precisassem nos atacar e fugir.

Durante o período em que aguardamos o amanhecer do próximo dia, Aaron e Carol me ajudaram a desfazer o curativo improvisado de meu braço ferido, e após limparem o local fizeram um novo, com gaze limpa e pomada antibiótica. A presença de Carol, desde o momento em que ela havia se aproximado de mim para me ajudar com o tiro de raspão, fez com que eu me sentisse acolhida por um zelo matriarcal ao qual nunca pude apreciar, e eu me sentia muito feliz por levá-la para conviver conosco em Alexandria, assim como o restante de seu grupo.

Ao primeiro raio de sol que invadiu uma das janelas altas do celeiro, Carl acordou e surpreso olhou para o pai, que o mantinha acolhido em seu peito.

"-Você está bem?" Perguntou Rick.

"-O meu braço está muito dolorido, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Carl confuso, sem lembrar que havia sido atacado.

"-Você foi mordido por um deles, mas vai ficar tudo bem." Respondeu Rick.

"-Você consegue se levantar e andar?" Perguntou Michonne a Carl.

"-Sim." Respondeu o garoto se levantando e dando alguns passos.

"-Então eu acho que nós já podemos ir, Rick." Sugeriu Michonne.

"-Vamos sim, todos se preparem." Disse Rick se levantando, o que fez o restante de nós nos levantarmos também, mas antes de sair do local caminhei até Daryl e o cutuquei no ombro.

"-Ei, será que eu posso levar a besta até Alexandria, depois eu devolvo – ele se virou para me encarar, mas não disse uma só palavra – eu prometo que vou te devolver, eu só quero me despedir dela." Eu disse e ele permaneceu me encarando por alguns segundos.

"-Você sabe mesmo usar essa coisa?" Perguntou ele desconfiado.

"-Sim, sou dessas." Respondi brevemente, mas ele não demonstrou que me deixaria levar a sua besta até Alexandria.

"-Seu braço está machucado, você não pode carregar peso." Disse ele se virando e começando a me ignorar.

"-Mas quem vai sentir a dor sou eu e não você – eu disse e ele continuou se afastando de mim - droga, eu sabia que não deveria ter trago a besta comigo dessa vez." Eu disse me aproximando do grupo, que era liderado por Aaron e Rick.

"-Quem iria imaginar que você encontraria o dono da besta, essa mundo é muito pequeno e gosta de te sacanear." Disse Allan, se divertindo com a situação.

"-Vá se ferrar – eu fiz uma pausa – quando ele estiver dormindo eu roubo dele." Eu disse baixinho, só para Allan ouvir.

"-Olha o tamanho desse homem, mon amour, mesmo com o seu kung fu, você não conseguiria pegar a besta de volta." Disse Allan.

"-Duvida?" Perguntei a ele.

"-Você sabe que sempre perde as apostas para mim, não sabe?" Perguntou ele se gabando.

"-Dessa vez será diferente, querido." Eu respondi.


	7. Antídoto Part II

Após me colocar diante da teoria e das comprovações comportamentais daquela enfermidade zumbi, chegara a hora de criar um conjunto de técnicas que agissem como um antídoto capaz de impedir o falecimento da vítima assim que atacada, além de legitimar e ter a certeza de que nenhuma parte dos meus estudos se apresentava equivocada.

Às constatações anteriores, a falência da vítima era diretamente ligada ao envenenamento pelo elemento Bário, que era conduzido ao sistema circulatório dessa pessoa pelo contato direto com um errante, então o primeiro passo foi o de formular uma linha de procedimentos que equalizassem o veneno no organismo da pessoa.

Sendo o elemento sódio grande responsável por inibir a absorção intestinal do elemento bário no organismo, introduzi a ingestão de sal (cloreto de sódio) logo de início, para que a própria vítima pudesse ingerir o material, fazendo com que o elemento chegasse mais rápido ao seu estômago e começasse a agir antes da pessoa ser dopada e obrigada a dormir. Ao dormir, o metabolismo da vítima reduz o próprio funcionamento e assim a captação do veneno se torna lenta.

O choque serviria para desestabilizar os nano robôs, que parariam de lançar o bário na corrente sanguínea da vítima, e o carvão ativado injetado teria o papel de adsorver o elemento químico na corrente sanguínea, em parceria ao cloreto de sódio que cuidava do tratamento do veneno no sistema digestório.

Após os estágios de observação e teorização, eu precisava colocar todas as especulações à prova e assim ter a certeza de que não havia discrepâncias em meus estudos, e quem melhor para se colocar à disposição àquela tese do que eu, afinal se eu esperasse para que as circunstâncias me apresentassem um ferido para testar o meu método anti envenenamento, eu estaria agindo como Negan queria que eu agisse, com a diferença de que nesse caso a cobaia humana seria traga pelo acaso.

Só havia duas pessoas em Alexandria que aceitariam me ajudar a colocar o meu plano em prática, Allan e Denise, que como parceira médica e amiga me apoiou durante todo o período de minhas pesquisas.

"-Mas e se não der certo?" Perguntou Denise nervosa.

"-Se não der certo, um de vocês acerta a minha cabeça e pronto." Respondi prontamente.

"-Ah como se fosse tão fácil assim, né mon amour – Allan fez uma pausa – eu não vou conseguir te acertar." Disse ele.

"-Nem eu." Disse Denise.

"-E vocês vão deixar que eu, versão errante, fique perambulando por aí atrás de cérebro alheio, é isso?" Perguntei.

"-Sim." Responderam os dois juntos.

"-Dois cuzões – fiz uma pausa – olha, eu vou testar o antídoto com ou sem a ajuda de vocês." Eu disse.

"-Tá bom, nós vamos – Allan olhou para Denise – né Denise?" Perguntou ele.

"-É vamos, fazer o que." Disse ela, ainda muita nervosa com toda a situação.

"-Então o plano é o seguinte, nós vamos até a casa vazia do doze onde eu escondi um errante no porão, e quando chegarmos lá eu vou deixá-lo morder o meu braço direito..." Eu explicava antes de Allan me interromper.

"-Como é que você vai conseguir esconder toda essa loucura do Aaron, com uma parte do braço faltando, querida?" Perguntou ele.

"-Eu não vou deixar que o errante dilacere o meu braço, vai ser uma mordidinha." Eu expliquei.

"-E como você vai conseguir controlar a força da mordida?" Perguntou Denise.

"-Allan vai segurar a cabeça do errante e eu vou aproximar o meu braço da boca dele, assim que eu for mordida, você o acerta com a faca que eu te dei." Eu expliquei.

"-Quem, eu?" Perguntou Denise.

"-Não, a Beyonce - eu respirei fundo – olha, desculpa por ser tão grossa às vezes, é que eu preciso muito de vocês dois, e depois de todas as nossas aulas de proteção, você já está mais do que pronta para dar esse novo passo." Eu finalizei e ela acenou com a cabeça, em sinal de aceitação.

"-Então vamos logo acabar com isso." Disse Allan caminhando na nossa frente.

Nós três caminhamos até a casa abandonada e sem que ninguém nos visse, entramos pela porta dos fundos, passamos pela cozinha e abrimos a porta do porão, assim que descemos as escadas o errante que estava amarrado a um pilar central do cômodo, começou a se debater desesperadamente.

"-Não sei se eu vou conseguir acertar ele." Disse Denise, ainda mais nervosa do que anteriormente.

Ao me deparar com aquele comportamento de total fobia, eu percebi que fora precipitada a declaração de que ela estava pronta para dar o próximo passo, mas eu não a culpava por ainda não estar pronta, afinal Denise nunca havia saído de Alexandria desde que tudo começara a dar errado para todos nós, e mesmo com todas as aulas de proteção e técnica, ela ainda não estava emocionalmente pronta para acertar um deles.

"-Vamos fazer o seguinte, Allan segura a cabeça do errante e depois que eu for mordida ele mesmo o acerta – olhei para Denise – você fica pronta para estancar o sangue da mordida, e para ajudar o Allan a realizar todo o procedimento anti envenenamento, ok?" Perguntei e ambos concordaram com o procedimento, ainda mais Denise que expressou estar totalmente aliviada por não precisar matar um deles.

Denise sentou - se distante ao corpo do errante, e retirando de minha mochila os elementos essenciais para a atuação do antídoto, organizou-os em ordem de função para que não houvesse qualquer equívoco no momento em que precisasse usá-los.

Allan se posicionou por de trás da pilastra medial e com força imobilizou os movimentos da cabeça do errante, a segurando por suas têmporas, em seguida ele inclinou o crânio do infectado e eu posicionei o meu braço para que sua mandíbula chegasse até mim.

No exato momento em que seus dentes rasgaram a parte externa de pele do meu braço, eu me afastei e caminhei no sentido de Denise, que logo me deu a porção de sal para ingerir e logo molhou um pano com sonífero, para que eu adormecesse.

Segundo Denise, o meu metabolismo aceitou todo o procedimento anti envenenamento sem que a temperatura ou pressão de meu corpo sofressem mudanças, além de meu ritmo cardíaco que se manteve em frequência análoga.

Assim que eu despertei, o dolorido de meu braço fez com que eu levantasse em sobressalto e encarasse assustada Allan e Denise, na verdade levou alguns segundos para que o discernimento de que eu ainda estava vida, fizesse algum sentido.

"-Eu ainda estou viva, ou nós três nos tornamos errantes?" Perguntei ainda atordoada, nunca me dei bem com o fato de precisar acordar.

"-Você está viva e já pode ganhar um prêmio Nobel de medicina." Disse animadamente Allan, que depois e com Denise me abraçaram.

"-Calma gente, meu braço está todo fodido - eu disse me afastando um pouco deles – ah foda-se a dor." Eu disse e os abracei em comemoração.

"-O mundo precisa saber dessa descoberta." Disse Denise entusiasmada.

"-É, eu acho que vai ser muito difícil avisar o mundo todo, sem rádio e internet." Eu disse.

"-Quem sabe sinal de fumaça." Disse Allan, que não recebeu minha resposta, ou a de Denise.

"-Bom, com o antídoto pronto a única coisa que eu quero, é não encontrar o dono da besta e a moto, para elas fiquem comigo para sempre. Obrigada, de nada." Eu disse.

"-Do jeito que você é azarada, esse cara vai estar no primeiro grupo que a gente encontrar." Disse Allan.

"-Vá se lascar." Eu disse.

"-E se você encontrar o cara? Vai devolver as coisas dele?" Perguntou Denise.

"-Retifique as palavras queridinha, não são mais as coisas dele, são minhas agora, ou seja, não devolvo." Eu disse.

"-Acho que o mais importante agora é você dar um jeito de esconder do Aaron esse machucado." Disse Allan.

"-Pode deixar, que eu dou um jeito – fiz uma pausa – agora eu só preciso da minha cama." Eu disse caminhando no sentido da escada do porão.

"-Mas você acabou de acordar." Disse Denise.

"-Dormir nunca é o bastante e além do mais, quanto mais tempo eu permaneço no meu quarto dormindo, as chances do Aaron de descobrir o machucado diminuem." Eu disse.

"-É, mas você sabe que cedo ou tarde ele vai descobrir." Disse Denise.

"-E o barraco vai ser grande, mas eu sei que um dia ele vai entender, ele sempre entende." Eu disse.


	8. Entre perdas e ganhos

Leitora: **Uma leitora e recomendação Byne**

O advento de Rick e de seu grupo provocou um misto de temor e alívio à pequena população de Alexandria. Enquanto alguns de nós comemorávamos a vinda deles e considerávamos um aquisitivo à nossa própria segurança, outros poucos desconfiavam daquela aliança e até se recusavam a exercer as funções nas quais eram encarregados, na tentativa de evitarem cruzar o mesmo caminho que os novos moradores.

A situação chegou a tal absurdo, que houve a necessidade de uma reunião conduzida por nossa porta - voz Deanna, a fim de pressionar um ultimato ao comportamento imaturo daqueles, que se sentiam incomodados com a permanência do novo grupo.

Após termos passado todas as informações que obtivemos ao vigiar o grupo, e depois de analisar o comportamento de cada novo integrante, mediante a uma sessão de entrevistas com cada um deles, Deanna chegou à conclusão de aqueles não seriam um problema para a sua comunidade, ao contrário, o grupo de Rick era a força que estava faltando entre nós e se houvesse a necessidade de repreender algum dos moradores, mesmo que dos mais antigos, ela não hesitaria em fazê-lo.

"-Em primeiro lugar, eu quero anunciar que Rick e Michonne assumirão o papel de policias de Alexandria e junto ao grupo de recrutadores, serão os únicos que poderão portar armas de fogo em nossa comunidade – ela fez uma pausa para se certificar se alguém seria contra a decisão – bem, eu demorei a convocá-los para essa reunião, pois acreditei que o incômodo com os novos moradores não passaria de um mal entendido, mas alguns de vocês insistem em demonstrar insatisfação com a vinda deles e infelizmente eu precisarei tomar as rédeas da situação." Deanna abriu o discurso.

"-E o que você quer dizer com tomar as rédeas da situação?" Perguntou Adam, um dos moradores incomodados.

"-Eu vou ter que penalizar os que não aceitarem viver em harmonia com os novos moradores." Respondeu ela.

"-Você vai nos expulsar, assim como fez com os irmãos Jones?" Perguntou Adam.

"-Se for preciso, sim." Respondeu ela de supetão.

Quando a expulsão de dois moradores de Alexandria se tornou realidade, eu ainda não havia chegado à cidade, mas Aaron me contou tudo o que havia ocorrido. Segundo ele, os irmãos Lopes passaram a se negar a exercer as suas funções diárias, além de desrespeitarem inúmeros moradores da comunidade e mesmo recebendo inúmeras represálias de Deanna, o comportamento de ambos não apresentou qualquer melhora.

O ápice de acontecimentos negativos foi alcançado quando o irmão mais velho, Matt Jones, foi pego ameaçando uma das crianças com um facão, pois essa havia flagrado ele consumindo drogas, nas quais mantinham em segredo dentro da residência que habitavam. Mesmo com motivos óbvios para serem afastados, os irmãos juraram que um dia se vingariam da comunidade e principalmente de Deanna.

"-Então antes que isso aconteça, nós mesmos sairemos daqui." Disse Adam, em concordância com dois amigos que moravam com ele.

"-Vocês nunca estiveram do lado de fora, no primeiro encontro com um errante vão ser devorados." Afirmou Aaron se levantando.

"-Vá se foder, seu viadinho de merda." Disse um deles.

"-Não fala assim com o meu irmão, filho da puta." Eu disse me aproximando do morador, mas antes que eu pudesse golpeá-lo, Aaron me segurou pela cintura.

"-Calma, não vale a pena." Disse Aaron.

"-Pode vir, eu sempre quis ter um mano a mano com você." Disse ele maliciosamente, olhando para mim.

"-Se você não calar a boca, eu mesma vou fazer isso por você." Disse Michonne apontando a arma para o morador.

"-Se vocês preferem a companhia deles – falou olhando para Michonne com desdém - ao em vez de cidadãos de bem como nós, então amanhã nós vamos embora." Disse ele olhando para os dois amigos.

"-Se preferem assim, ninguém impedirá vocês de irem - disse Deanna com pesar, fazendo com que os três saíssem do local rapidamente – se mais alguém quiser manifestar insatisfação com a conduta e regras da comunidade, fique a vontade – ela esperou, mas ninguém se manifestou – assim encerro a pauta ciente de que todos entenderam, que a vinda desses novos moradores beneficiará a todos nós." Ela encerrou a curta reunião, e todos se dirigiram para a saída do local.

"-Eles não vão conseguir sobreviver nem por um dia." Disse Aaron balançando a cabeça em sinal de negativo.

"-Eles escolheram sair de Alexandria, que se danem." Eu disse a ele.

"-Assim que saírem amanhã, eu vou segui-los para ter a certeza de que pelo menos, eles saibam se defender." Disse ele ignorando o que eu disse anteriormente.

"-Qual é o seu problema? Você pode se ferrar bonito indo atrás desses babacas – eu disse, mas parecia que ele estava perdido em seu próprio mundo de Bob versão altruísta – tá, eu vou com você." Eu disse.

"-Não precisa, eu sei me cuidar sozinho." Ele disse.

"-Ah é mesmo? – debochei dele - E qual vai ser a sua estratégia para sair de Alexandria sem que ninguém te veja saindo pelos portões da frente, as buscas dos recrutadores só voltam semana que vem." Perguntei a ele.

"-E quem disse que é preciso passar pelos portões da frente, para sair de Alexandria." Disse ele sorrindo para mim.

"-E quando você pretendia contar isso para mim?" Perguntei cruzando os braços.

"-Acho que as crianças já estão te esperando para o início do treino." Disse ele, mudando de assunto.

"-Como você sabe?" Perguntei confusa.

"-O Cameron veio te buscar." Respondeu ele apontando para o garoto, que vinha ao nosso encontro.

"-Hoje vai ter treino, Lizzie?" Perguntou ele me abraçando forte.

"-Claro que sim pestinha, eu já estava indo." Respondi a ele.

"-E nós vamos treinar com os alvos, não é mesmo?" Perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"-Vocês adoram essa zona de atirar nas coisas, né? - fiz uma pausa - Falando em zona, você viu o Allan?" Perguntei para Aaron.

"-Ele e a Carol iriam se encontrar, mas não me disseram para o que exatamente." Respondeu Aaron.

"- Deve ser algo realmente importante, para terem faltado à reunião da Deanna." Eu disse.

"-Falando na sra. Deanna, será que algum dia ela vai deixar a gente atirar com balas de verdade?" Perguntou ele.

"-Só no dia em que a comunidade for invadida por muitos infectados." Respondi.

"-Acho que nem assim." Disse Aaron debochando.

"-Tá chega de conversa, tenho uma aula para dar, dá licença." Disse para Aaron.

"-E como sempre, você está atrasada." Cameron disse para mim.

"-Mas que menino abusado – fiz uma pausa – sabia que você é o meu orgulho?" Perguntei o abraçando de novo.

Eu me sentia próxima de todas as sete crianças de Alexandria, e até me considerava como a irmã mais velha e protetora de cada uma delas, mas havia uma ligação muito especial com Cameron, talvez as nossas infâncias desastrosas fizessem com que nós dois nos identificássemos pelas mesmas amarguras de alma, pois assim como eu, ele havia perdido a mãe em seu próprio parto e digamos que nossos pais nunca serviriam como exemplo de pais do ano.

A nossa única diferença, vinha do abandono de meu pai quando eu tinha apenas dozes anos, ao contrário dele que ainda mantinha o pai ao seu lado, porém apenas fisicamente, pois desde que os conheço, a educação e atenção que teriam de ser direcionadas a Cameron sempre foram negligenciada por seu progenitor.

Ao chegarmos próximos às crianças que nos aguardavam ansiosas, Jimmy, o mais velho deles iniciou a conversa, antes mesmo de eu cumprimentá-los.

"-Antes de começarmos, eu queria comunicar que todos nós em reunião, decidimos que já está na hora de praticarmos todas as táticas de ataque em infectados de verdade, e que não queremos mais praticar nesses bonecos de treino. Obrigada, de nada." Apresentou Jimmy em concordância a todas as crianças do grupo.

"-Nossa, que revolta é essa." Eu disse.

"-E tem mais, nós também queremos praticar de verdade, todas as táticas de sobrevivência na floresta que você nos ensinou." Disse Henry, um outro garoto do grupo.

"-Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"-Não, era somente isso." Respondeu Jimmy.

"-Olha, vocês sempre se esforçaram muito e nunca me deram trabalho, mas dar o próximo passo não depende só de mim, eu preciso da autorização dos pais de vocês e da Deanna." Eu disse.

"-Se depender deles, nós nunca vamos sair de Alexandria para nada." Disse Jasmine, a única menina do grupo.

"-Eu prometo que vou conversar com a Deanna assim que der, eu só não faço isso hoje, porque nós já tivemos uma reunião e não acabou muito bem, ok?" Perguntei e eles concordaram comigo.

"-Cadê a sua besta?" Perguntou Dylan, o mais novo do grupo.

"-Eu devolvi ao dono dela." Eu expliquei.

"-E é um dos novos moradores?" Perguntou Dylan.

"-Sim – fiz uma pausa – e vocês o que acharam deles?" Perguntei, e a reação de animação foi unanime.

"-Cara, tem uma moça com uma katana." Disse Fred boquiaberto.

"-E tem um cara grandão ruivo, que parece a versão adulta do Caruso." Disse Peter.

"-Isso não é nada, vocês viram aquele cara que parece o Chris?" Perguntou Franklin, fazendo todos darem risada.

"-Falando neles, o Carl tem quase a idade de vocês, o que acham dele me ajudar com os treinos?" Perguntei e todos concordaram com a proposta.

"-E a moça da katana pode vir também?" Perguntou Cameron.

"-Ela e Rick já foram encarregados de assumirem o posto de policiais de Alexandria." Eu respondi.

"-Que pena." Disse Fred cabisbaixo.

"-Chega de conversa, vamos começar o treino." Eu disse.

O treino daquele dia consistia na prática de tiro ao alvo, a cada um deles que se apresentava para atirar em seu fantoche, eu posicionava o boneco a frente de meu corpo e me aproximava em movimentos aleatórios, para que os meus movimentos simulassem o deslocamento de um errante.

Como as balas eram produzidas com isopor, não havia qualquer problema se acertassem em mim, apesar de que eles já estavam tão bem preparados, que dificilmente errariam o alvo, e perceber aquela certeza só me fazia ter vontade de levá-los ao próximo grau de dificuldade, tendo a permissão de Deanna ou não.

– **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Quase ao término de nosso treino, Carol e Allan se aproximaram de nós com inúmeras vasilhas em suas mãos.

"-O que é isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

"-Fizemos cookies para vocês." Disse Allan animado, o que fez as crianças pularem de alegria.

"-Espero que gostem." Disse Carol, entregando as guloseimas às crianças.

"-Eu posso pegar também?" Perguntei.

"-Claro que pode." Respondeu Carol, me dando um cookie.

"-Suas pestes, vocês já estão dispensados, podem ir descansar." Eu ordenei e após pegarem mais uma rodada de cookie, cada criança foi embora para a sua casa.

"-Eu observei de longe o treino de vocês e a pontaria deles é impecável." Comentou Carol.

"-Eles são muito esforçados, mas ainda não estão 100% prontos para encarar um errante de frente, e nem sair de Alexandria." Eu expliquei para ela.

"-E o que falta?" Perguntou Carol.

"-Autorização da chefia mor." Respondeu Allan.

"-E autorização dos pais também – fiz uma pausa – e tem outra coisa, apesar de ter dado inúmeras aulas de sobrevivência na floresta, eles nunca praticaram de verdade, porque eu não conseguiria conduzi-los sozinha." Eu expliquei a ela.

"-Eu sei de alguém que pode te ajudar com isso." Disse Carol.

"-Quem?" Perguntei.

"-Daryl." Respondeu ela.

"-E você sabe onde ele está agora?" Perguntei.

"-Eu acho que ele está em frente ao doze, limpando um gambá para o jantar." Disse ela.

"-É, eu acho que ele é a pessoa certa." Eu disse, retirando de minha mochila algumas flechas artesanais, nas quais fabriquei para utilizar na besta.

"-Boa sorte." Disse Carol, antes de eu sair do campo de visão dos dois.

Ao chegar à casa do doze, Daryl estava finalizando a limpeza do gambá que havia caçado, e mesmo percebendo que eu havia chego ao local, não se deu o trabalho de mencionar qualquer palavra a mim.

"-Nós podemos conversar?" Perguntei me aproximando mais dele.

"-Aham." Respondeu ele, analisando o jantar em suas mãos.

"-Eu estou planejando levar as crianças para fora de Alexandria, para praticarem as aulas de sobrevivência na floresta que eu ensinei a elas, e queria saber se você pode me ajudar com isso." Finalizei e ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de me responder.

"-Elas já estiveram lá fora?" Perguntou ele.

"-Não." Respondi.

"-Já mataram algum deles?" Perguntou.

"-Também não." Respondi.

"-Então sem chance." Respondeu ele, voltando a analisar o animal em suas mãos.

"-Eles nunca vão aprender, se não tiverem uma chance." Eu disse e ele voltou a me encerar.

"-Peça ajuda para outra pessoa." Ele disse secamente.

"-Tudo bem – me aproximei mais dele e ofereci as flechas que estavam comigo – já que você vai ficar com a besta, fique com as flechas que eu produzi – ele pegou as fechas das minhas mãos – e vê se não perde a porra da besta de novo." Finalizei com um sorriso amarelo, antes de me afastar dele.

Assim que me encontrei com Carol e Allan novamente, ela me ofereceu mais um cookie e eu aceitei de imediato.

"-Agora eu entendi porque você me desejou boa sorte." Eu disse com a boca cheia.

"-Daryl pode ser difícil às vezes, mas ele é uma ótima pessoa." Disse ela.

"-Vamos mudar de assunto, ok." Eu disse sorrindo para ela.

"-Ei Carol, você quer jantar com a gente hoje?" Perguntou Allan.

"-Só seu eu puder ajudar com o jantar." Respondeu ela.

Carol inspirava confiança e conforto a qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse dela, e em poucos dias conosco, ela havia conseguido cativar a maior parte dos moradores de Alexandria, sendo sempre muito prestativa com toda organização de tarefas da comunidade, ela ajudava a todos com um sorriso na voz encantador.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que transmitia leveza a tudo o que se prestava a fazer, uma tristeza profunda em seu olhar dedurava que alguma coisa estava faltando em sua vida, e mesmo não estando a par do que ocorrera em seu passado, eu tinha a certeza de que alguém muito importante havia se perdido, em meio a todo o caos que nos acompanhava.

A verdade é que todos nós havíamos perdido familiares e amigos com o passar dos meses, mas a dor que ela carregava em meio a toda a força que possuía, parecia ser maior, e a vontade que eu tinha de mantê-la ao meu lado superava a necessidade de apenas tentar confortá-la, Carol era uma força da natureza e todos nós precisávamos nos espelhar nela.


	9. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

Após cinco anos de casamento, o casal Valentine decidiu que já estava na hora de terem um filho, o cenário financeiro havia culminado à estabilidade, e ambos já se consideravam suficientemente maduros para desempenharem o papel de pais.

Katherine Hill Valentine não teve problemas durante a gravidez e nascimento de seu primogênito Aaron, que teve a sorte de crescer em um lar convidativo e sem grandes desavenças familiares, apesar de relatar a mim, que a nossa mãe o obrigava a comer purê de maça para que ele se tornasse um homem forte e másculo, como se esse fosse o único caminho certo que ele devesse seguir.

Oito anos sem passaram e o menino da família recebeu a notícia, de que teria um irmão ou irmã mais novos, e apesar daquela aquela gravidez não ter sido planejada, todos aceitaram a minha vinda como uma benção.

Porém, aquela comoção promissora seria colocada de lado, assim que o médico responsável pelo meu parto notificasse à família, que a concepção seria de extremo risco para a grávida.

Mesmo com aquele anúncio de alerta, ninguém esperava pelo pior, e quando a notícia de falecimento chegou, o sr. Valentine demorou dias, ou se não semanas para diluir de que sua amada e idolatrada esposa havia partido, e que teria de criar dois filhos sem o seu amparo.

John Valentine que nunca teve o trabalho de cuidar da casa, ou educar o filho quando esse se comportava mal.

 _Morte materna obstétrica indireta, causada por hipertensão pré existente_

Esse era o mantra que meu pai havia oficializado, a todas as pessoas que perguntassem a ele o que havia acontecido com a sua falecida esposa, e comigo ou Aaron não era diferente, nós também havíamos adotado aquela resposta, mesmo não entendendo ao certo o que significava.

Eu seria injusta se guardasse mágoas da convivência que tive com meu pai durante a minha infância, ele sempre tentava estar presente na minha rotina, me ajudava com as lições diárias apesar de chegar muito cansado do trabalho, e sempre estava presente nas festas da escola, e o mais importante, nunca me culpou pela morte de sua esposa, independente de qualquer malcriação que eu fizesse a ele ou a Aaron.

Já com doze anos de idade e ao disputar o campeonato de hipismo intermunicipal, eu me desequilibrei do meu cavalo e cai de mal jeito no solo, resultando em uma passagem direta para a emergência, no hospital central de nossa cidade.

Eu tive a sorte, de não ter fraturado a minha coluna vertebral ou cabeça, contudo aquela queda havia me propiciado uma perna quebrada, e o desaparecimento de um pai que se importava comigo, e aquela perda me fez nunca mais me aproximar de qualquer cavalo que cruzasse o meu caminho, mesmo que a amor por aquele animal permanecesse vivo em mim.

Seria impossível esquecer a noite em que voltamos do hospital, pois foi exatamente naquela noite em que vi o meu pai bêbado pela primeira vez. Na época, eu não entendi o motivo que o levou a rasgar todos os meus exames e jogá-los na lareira, mas consequentemente coloquei a culpa em mim, e na minha derrota no campeonato.

No dia seguinte, ele me levou a um laboratório para a realização de um exame de sangue, sem dirigir qualquer palavra a mim, e somente em alguns dias ao abrir o resultado, é que pôde jogar na minha cara o motivo de ter me ignorado por todos aqueles dias.

 _Eu não sou o seu pai!_

Esse era o seu novo mantra oficial, mas que dessa vez mantinha em segredo comigo, além das difamações de baixo calão que insistia em fazer contra a sua falecida esposa, e a mim que incoerentemente também tinha culpa daquela traição.

Tinha se tornado muito cansativo conviver com ele, pois além de me manter na defensiva o tempo todo por causa dos inúmeros ataques verbais que fazia, em quase todas as noites ele usava o seu cinto para marcar as minhas pernas e braços, sem tomar qualquer cuidado na força que faria para me penalizar.

Eu não tive coragem de pedir ajuda a ninguém e muito menos a Aaron, que já não estava conosco há alguns meses, eu não quis atrapalhar a vida universitária dele, sabendo o quanto penoso tinha sido para ele conseguir a bolsa na faculdade dos sonhos.

Eu também tinha medo de denunciá-lo a polícia, pois apesar de tudo, eu ainda o amava como meu pai, e não queria que ele fosse preso, uma esperança mentirosa dentro de mim, vivia repetindo que no final tudo daria certo, de que aquela era apenas uma fase ruim de nossas vidas.

O estopim de seu ódio contra mim, aconteceu em um dia no qual eu tentei impedi-lo de sair de casa e dirigir o seu carro, com o medo de que sofresse um acidente, pois estava bêbado.

Estávamos na sala quando tudo aconteceu, ele me empurrou no sentido da parede mais próxima de nós, e segurou minha garganta com toda a força que tinha, seus olhos vermelhos me mantiveram em um transe de pavor que me impediram de tentar qualquer movimento para me livrar daquele ataque.

Enquanto me enforcava, repetiu algumas vezes que eu era como a vagabunda da minha mãe e ao passar de poucos segundos, diminuiu a força direcionada ao meu pescoço, os seus olhos antes raivosos, agora se perdiam em lágrimas e sem dizer qualquer palavra, me jogou no chão e saiu de nossa casa para nunca mais voltar, aquela seria a última vez que eu o teria perto de mim.

Eu permaneci estática na posição que ele havia me deixado, sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido, e após incontáveis minutos absorta àquele trauma, é que as primeiras lágrimas começaram a saltar de meus olhos já calejados, de tantas noites em que passei em branco lamentando por tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu sabia que todas aquelas feridas físicas ganhariam cicatrizes com o passar dos dias, mas eu também sabia que a dor emocional que eu sentia, permaneceria guardada dentro de mim por toda a minha vida.

 **I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**  
 **And I wait for the good lord to make me feel better**  
 **And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**  
 **A family in crisis that only grows older**

 **Why'd you have to go?**

 **Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
 **I am broken, but I am hoping**  
 **Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
 **I am crying, a part of me is dying**  
 **And these are, these are**  
 **The confessions of a broken heart**

 **And I wear all your old clothes, the old polo sweater**  
 **I dream of another you, the one who would never**  
 **Never leave me alone, to pick up the pieces**  
 **A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

 **So why'd you have to go?**

 **Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
 **I don't know you, but I still want to**  
 **Daughter to father, daughter to father**  
 **Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?**  
 **'Cause these are, these are**  
 **The confessions of a broken heart**  
 **Of a broken heart**

 **I love you,**

 **And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

 **(Confessions Of A Broken Heart - Lindsay Lohan)**


End file.
